Seven Red Roses
by HermioneRose
Summary: When Haylie declares that she dislikes Flower Day, Ryan has an idea that will change her mind: seven roses for each class period. RyanxHaylie.
1. Flower Day

**Author's Note: Here's the newest addition to my Rylie collection! Inspired by **_The Boyfriend List_**. I did up little something for when Ryan gives Haylie seven roses for each class period, ending up with a seventh rose for seventh hour. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Flower Day**

Haylie Anderson didn't know why she disliked Flower Day so much.

Maybe it was because she thought of it as a popularity contest where the more popular girls got more flowers than everyone else because they favored them more. Once, she heard a girl had gotten a dozen roses from a different guy.

And what did Haylie get on that special day?

Not a daisy or a rose.

But a carnation, a broken stemmed, almost dying carnation from her then boyfriend, Connor O' Malley.

"I heard you hate Flower Day." Ryan Evans told her as Haylie made popcorn for their usual Friday night movie.

"No, I dislike it. There's a difference between hate and dislike, Ryan. Besides, where did you hear that from?" Haylie said as she heard the timer go off, and she took out the bag out popcorn, and shook it before she poured the yellow treat into two bowls.

"From Gabriella." Ryan anwsered, and Haylie looked at him from the island.

She told Gabriella Montez (one of her best friends) that she didn't like Flower Day.

"Well, I just dislike it. Anyone who likes it is insane." Haylie said as she came out of the kitchen, and sat the two bowls down on the coffee table.

"Haylie, Flower Day here at East High is alot different than when Xavier would have it. We don't think of it as a popularity contest." Ryan explained as Haylie grabbed the movie, and placed it in the DVD player.

"What about Sharpay? I'm sure she does." Haylie commented.

"She used to, but remember she has Zeke now." Ryan replied.

Haylie sighed as she got up, and went back to her place on the couch.

"Well, I'm still keeping my opinions to myself." she told him.

"What if I can change your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan Evans, there is no way on earth you'd make me change my mind about Flower Day." Haylie explained.

"What if I could though? Then you'd see I'm right." Ryan commented.

"Ryan, I got an almost dying flower on Flower Day! Connor thought it was the most funniest thing in the whole wide world, and I had to play along." Haylie snapped.

"I wouldn't do that, and you know it." Ryan pointed out.

"I know..." Haylie trailed off, as she tried to focus on the movie, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan frown.

"You think I'm going to play a prank on you? Is that it?" Ryan asked.

"No, that's--"

"Because what I said before, I will never do that to you. If you haven't noticed, I'm the excate opposite of Connor." Ryan stated, cutting her off.

Finally, the frown that had on Haylie's lips for half the night vanished into a smile.

"I know that, and why do you think I wanted to date you in the first place?"

"Because Troy and the rest of the basketball team was taken?" Ryan asked, and Haylie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Maybe so, but I think I told you this a thousand times: your way more different than any jock I had ever came a cross."

"That's because most jocks wouldn't dare to get up on stage. Unless your Troy, of course." Ryan replied, and Haylie laughed.

"Point taken, then." Haylie said, as she snuggled up close to the blonde, her head nearly on his shoulder, but ended up on the side of his chest instead.

Ryan looked down at the small girl who was looking at the television screen.

"You know, my chest isn't the most comfortablest place in the world--"

"I like it here." Haylie explained, dismissing Ryan's offer for a pillow.

"Alright then." Ryan said, giving the girl a smile.

It wasn't like Ryan hated Haylie snuggling up to him every chance she got (every guy liked a girl cuddling up to him, right?), it was just afterwards, she'd fall asleep, and Ryan would have to find some way to release himself without waking her up.

Did we forget to mention that this happens every single time they have a weekly Friday night movie?

After the movie was over, Ryan looked down at his girlfriend, who seemed have fallen asleep, and was sleeping peacefully against him.

Ryan smiled at her for a few minutes, but then realized he had to get going. Slowly, without waking her, he made sure her head was on a pillow, and gathered up the empty popcorn bowls, and setted them down in the sink, and then went back out into the livingroom.

Throwing a blanket over her was another custom of Ryan's ritual, and ending it with a soft kiss on the lips, before throwing on his coat, and closing the door silently.


	2. The First Rose

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The First Rose**

"I'd like seven roses, please." Ryan explained to one of the freshmen who was running the table.

The freshman gave him a really weird look.

"Dude, that would cost you a fortune!"

Apparently, he didn't know what Ryan was going do with the roses.

But, the freshman handed Ryan the bundle, and Ryan paid for them, with the boy saying, "Whoever is getting the roses would be a very lucky chick."

Ryan gave him a half-smile, and sat at a wooden bench to do the first rose, while his friends, the Wildcats, looked at him.

"Ryan, you do know that Haylie doesn't want a flower." Troy Bolton said.

"I know that." Ryan commented.

"Then why are you giving her seven roses when she apparently doesn't want any?" Chad Danforth asked.

"Because instead of one, I'm giving her all seven." Ryan explained.

"Run that by me again, Romeo." Chad stated, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you know we have seven periods instead of eight, right? So, for each period, I'm giving her seven roses with a card attached." Ryan said.

"Ryan, she made it loud and clear she didn't want one." Troy pointed out.

"Troy, she got an almost dying flower from her ex-boyfriend, and thought it was funny. I want to change all of that." Ryan replied, as he finished tying up the first rose.

And who said it was only basketball players that could be romantic?

"She knows it's going to be you, right? She's only girl that has a drama club boyfriend." Chad anwsered as the group headed towards Haylie's first hour, which was with Mr. Pepper, and the one class she shared with all of the Wildcats.

"She's not going to know it's me because I'll be clueless about it until she gets the seventh rose." Ryan stated as he laid the rose on Haylie's desk, which was behind Gabriella's seat, and in front of Troy's.

"Whatever, dude. Just don't get caught." Chad said as he, Zeke, Troy, and Jason headed towards their seats, just as their girlfriends came into the classroom as a group, and Gabriella and Haylie went over to their desks, and Haylie was the first one to spy the rose on her desk.

"A rose?" she asked, as she lifted it up, and Ryan watched as a smile began to form on her face.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Gabriella told her, and showed the rose to Troy, who, Ryan noted, didn't say anything about Ryan giving it to Haylie.

Ryan saw Haylie coming towards him with the rose, and gave him a smile.

"I think you should be jealous." she stated, as Ryan grinned.

"Why? You know I don't get jealous easily." he told her.

"Because a guy left me this rose!" Haylie explained.

"How do you know if it's a guy though? What if it's a girl playing a trick on you?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, the only girl who'd ever do that would be Sharpay, and she doesn't do that anymore." Haylie said as Sharpay came near her seat.

"What a pretty flower, Haylie! I hope Zeke gives me something like that."

The former Ice Princess gave her brother a curious look, but Ryan showed no nervousness, or even broke a sweat under his sister's gaze.

When Haylie went back to her desk, Sharpay hissed, "It was you, wasn't it? I could tell!"

"Tell what?" Ryan asked.

"The rose, silly! You gave it to her!"

"And so what if I did? She has six more to find, and you better not tell her, neither. The last thing I want is her to find out I'm taking one of my ideas seriously." Ryan proclaimed, while Sharpay sat back in her seat, with a smirk a cross her face.

"Whatever, brother. Besides, this looks like something you'd do, anyways." Sharpay countered, as Mr. Pepper started the lesson.


	3. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

**Author's Note: Ack! Short again! Don't worry, I'll make them longer! Enjoy this chapter, though!**

**Chapter Three: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue**

Because it was Februray, Haylie was helping five year old Lilly Jacobs come up with some cards for her kindergarten class.

"Has Ryan given you anything, Haylie?" Lilly asked.

"No. Not yet, but I'm sure he will soon." Haylie replied, but then she got to thinking about the rose, and why Ryan was so cool about it. After all, he could be abit jealous, but he told Haylie that he was hardly jealous of anyone, let alone a guy who might like his girlfriend.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang, and the picture of Troy that Haylie had setted for him popped up.

Curious, she pressed "send", and she asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, Haylie! Did you find your mysterious man yet?" Troy asked jokely.

"No, Troy. I haven't." Haylie said.

Troy was a really good friend of Haylie's, and everyone assumed that they liked each other when Haylie first moved here, and almost costed her friendship with Gabriella, who was still going strong with Troy after the winter musical.

"Well, good." Troy stated.

"Troy, do you something that I don't?" Haylie asked.

"Of course not! Can't a guy ask his friend, who happens to be a girl, about a rose she got during first hour? I'm shocked that you'd even ask me." Troy said.

"Troy." Haylie commented.

"I'm do not anything you don't. I swear." Troy stated.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you do." Haylie replied.

"Well...but, I have to call Gabriella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

And Troy disconnected himself and Haylie, and Haylie sighed.

"Lilly, don't like a basketball player when you grow up. They are weird...date someone like Ryan." Haylie told the little girl, and Lilly looked up from her card.

"Okay." she replied, and Haylie smiled at what the little girl had written so far:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you!_

"Aw, Lilly, who's that for?" Haylie asked, and Lilly gave her a huge smile.

"You. Just in case you didn't get anything from Ryan." Lilly stated.

"Lilly, I will get something from Ryan, I'm sure, but your card just made my day." Haylie explained as Lilly handed her the card, and started to clean up.

Later that night, Haylie called up Ryan to tell him about the card that Lilly had given her.

"Hey. Guess what Lilly gave me?" she asked when Ryan picked up.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"A card. They have to make cards in her class, and they can't buy them."

"Wow...I like the store-bought ones as a kid. They made me laugh." Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"Me too. We also had these shoe-boxes as our "mail-boxes" and people drop in cards."

"Yep. We did that too. Of course, Sharpay would get the most though because every guy favored her." Ryan said.

"Ryan, I bet you got candy and cards too!" Haylie commented, imgaining a mini version of Ryan and Sharpay.

Awww, how cute is that?

"I did, but that was only because everyone had to place something in everyone's boxes."

"Let's see if I can picture everyone's boxes: Chad's had a basketball on it, Zeke had some of type of dessert, Kelsi had a music note, Troy also had a basketball on his, Sharpay had glitter, and you had a hat--"

"Actually, I didn't...more like music." Ryan stated.

"And let me guess: you had glitter too?" Haylie asked, almost wanting to laugh.

"No, I did not, but Sharpay almost begged me too. But, you were almost right." Ryan told her.

"I see. Even back then, you were trying to prove you weren't just Sharpay's shadow."

"Still was until junior year, and when you came along, of course." Ryan said, and Haylie smiled.

"Well, I gotta go because Sharpay thinks we need to do some yoga before mom comes home...see you in school tomorrow!"

They said good-bye, and Haylie gazed at the phone that was still in her hand, and thought back to the rose, and her earlier, but weird conversation with Troy.

Who would have left that rose?


	4. The Second Rose

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Second Rose**

"Dude, I think the first rose is enough."

"I need to give her six more."

"Whatever, Evans."

"Your sounding like Sharpay."

Apparently, just because Chad didn't give Taylor anything yet, he needed to stomp on Ryan's idea about the roses.

"What if you--"

"I think he's heard enough, Chad." Troy responded, cutting into Chad's sentance.

The second rose, just like the first, will be placed in Haylie's second hour class, but Ryan didn't share the class with her, so he couldn't see her reaction when she saw the rose lying on her desk.

"Seriously, she's going to know it's you." Chad stated, and Ryan glanced at him.

"Chad, the point of this idea is make her feel special." he told the frizzy-haired jock.

"I thought it was so you could prove to her that you wouldn't pull a prank on her."

"Yes, and that too."

The three seperated when the warning bell rang, and Ryan was on pins and needles during second hour, waiting to hear the reaction of a certain small, blonde-haired girl.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Sharpay asked.

Ever since they were small, Sharpay and Ryan had to be placed in the same classes, and while some people thought it was cute, Ryan thought it was rather annoying.

"Sharpay, why do you always think that my ideas are bad? They are no worse than your schemes."

"My schemes actually had a beginning, middle, and end. Yours...it's just you giving Haylie seven roses because she told you that she had gotten a dying flower."

And Sharpay was suppose to be one of Haylie's best friends, too, believe it or not.

"I just want her to feel special. After what had happened to her since she first came here, I think it's time that she deserves it." Ryan explained.

Of course, Sharpay was a girl, and she could relate to wanting to make Haylie feel special.

"Do whatever you want, brother. I won't cause you anymore trouble."

Is that a lie, or the bold-faced truth?

When Ryan was at his locker before lunch, Haylie came up to him, and stated, "I think you should be worried now."

Ryan pretended not to see the rose until he looked up from the locker, and he smiled at her.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I got another rose during second hour." Haylie said.

Ryan shut his locker, and walked over to her, taking her hand, and said, "Well, I think this guy must really like you."

"But, I have a boyfriend already. You." Haylie pointed out as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Yes, but maybe one of the Wildcats have been leaving you roses." Ryan stated.

"No, unlikely. I mean, the only other flower I have gotten so far is a daisy, but that was Troy. He, Zeke, and Jason all have given Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi roses."

"What about Chad?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No...Taylor told me he was doing something special for her because he doesn't believe in school charties."

Which made sense to Ryan, considering the fact that the curly-haired jock had been nagging Ryan (as well as his teammates) about the flowers.

"It's not you, is it?" Haylie asked, and Ryan remembered his own rule about the flowers, and he gave her a smile.

"No! I mean, I'm doing something special for you too..I just need to think about it." Ryan said, and Haylie gave him a small smile.

"Alright." she replied.

"I'm sure you'll find out the guy soon." Ryan said, before leaning down, and giving her a small kiss on the cheek before they went over to the Wildcat table.

While the girls chatted about the mysterious flowers, he pulled Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason away from the table, and told them about his earlier conversation with Haylie.

"See, I told you! You'd get caught!" Chad declared, and the four guys rolled his eyes.

"I didn't get caught. I just told you she thought it was me." Ryan replied.

"Are you sure you want to keep this up? Because by the time you do the fourth or fifth flower, she will really know it's you." Troy commented.

"Unless you want me to give up on the sixth flower, I should just keep going."

"Ryan, this is excately like the time when you told lied her about the play. Sooner or later, your flower delivering days are over, and she will get mad at you." Troy contuined.

"Well, if she gets mad at me for doing something for her, then I will be willing to take it. Besides, this wouldn't be the only time she got mad at me, you know. Remember when Alyssa came? That's another time she got mad at me. So, this wouldn't be the only time, Troy." Ryan stated, and they went back into the lunchroom, to see that the girls have already gotten their food.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Troy suggested, and the guys went up to get their food, but somehow, Ryan didn't think that food will end the situation.


	5. Reality Check

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Reality Check**

If it was one person who knew Ryan more than Haylie did, it would be his sister.

"Your asking me what's up with Ryan?" Sharpay asked as Haylie saw her reflection in the girl's mirrior (liturally!).

"Yes. That's what I'm asking." Haylie responded.

Sharpay checked her image one more time, and shut her locker, and she looked at Haylie.

"Ryan doesn't really tell me anything about your guys' relationship, Haylie. I mean, not everything you guys do is shared with me." Sharpay replied.

Haylie felt her blush, but she followed after Sharpay.

"Sharpay, you guys must have shared a thing or two about your relationships."

"I doubt Ryan would want to hear about anything I did with Zeke." Sharpay explained.

"While you don't want to hear about everything I did with Ryan?" Haylie asked.

"Excately. It's okay for you to share stuff with me, but if Ryan says anything about it..." Sharpay trailed off, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are siblings! Twins, even! And as you get older, you grow closer--"

Sharpay twirled around, and that almost made Haylie colide into her.

"I may be protective of him, and even admitted that he won the Razzle Dazzele award last summer, but don't tell I should feel closer to him." Sharpay explained, and Haylie frowned.

"Why not? I mean, doesn't every sibling?"

"Of course every sibling grows closer, but not me and Ryan." Sharpay finished, and Haylie nodded.

Deciding to get back on the subject of what was at hand, Haylie asked, "Has Ryan done anything for his past girlfriends?"

She saw a smirk raise on Sharpay's face.

"What past girlfriends? Your the only girlfriend he has!"

"You mean...I thought--"

"No, Alyssa wasn't really his girlfriend. They just really had good chemistery. If I wanted to do a list of girls that my brother has dated, it'd be more of a list of crushes, or girls that he wished he had, but never gotten. So, your the only girl he is romantically linked to." Sharpay replied.

Haylie opened her mouth again, but then closed.

"And let me tell you: for a first time at being a boyfriend, he's doing a pretty good job. Protecting you from a crazy ex-boyfriend, kissing you when you fall asleep, Friday movie nights. And let's not forget that he doesn't mind when you snuggle up against him." Sharpay contuined.

"I bet Zeke does all of that too, right?"

"Haylie, Ryan isn't a basketball player."

"But, Zeke is one of the sweetest guys I know."

"Yeah, but he only saved me from a crazy girl who thought I should be dead!"

"Yes, and then there was the time with Calista, too.."

"Another crazy girl who liked my boyfriend."

"So, every guy is different! And like I told my friends before: not every guy has to be like Ryan. If they were, they'd all be the same." Haylie explained, if Sharpay was complaining about Zeke not being like Ryan.

"Who says Zeke has to be like Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"You were just now." Haylie told her.

Sharpay didn't awnser her, but frowned as they made their way towards their next class.


	6. The Third Rose

**Author's Note: Here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: The Third Rose**

Ryan was almost done with the roses, and when he laid the third rose on Haylie's desk in third hour, Chad's ever nagging complaint would ring in his mind:

_You'll get caught!_

The only people who know he was doing this was Sharpay and the Wildcats.

Haylie almost came close, but not close enough to know Ryan's little secret.

Of course, he planned on getting "caught" when Haylie would get the seventh rose.

"Haylie was just talking about you, brother."

Ryan almost jumped a mile when he turned around to see Sharpay standing behind him.

"Don't do that! And what are you doing here, anyways? Your not in this class." Ryan stated.

"Neither are you." Sharpay replied.

"That's because I'm doing the third rose." Ryan said, as he and Sharpay backed out of the classroom, and into the hallway, where students were getting ready to go to third hour.

"Like I was saying, Haylie was talking to me about you." Sharpay contuined.

"Yeah, and what did she have to say?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, she wanted to know what you did for your past girlfriends...I told her you didn't have any."

Thanks, sis!

"I'm glad your not telling her about the roses." Ryan replied, dismissing her statement about his love life, which was completely nonexistant in his middle and high school years, until he met Haylie, of course.

"I wouldn't tell your secret, unless of course you counted the time where I probably mentioned to Haylie about you lying to her--"

"I didn't want her to worry."

"Yeah. And she totally flipped." Sharpay stated.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay could have told the truth to Haylie about her and Ryan: whenever Sharpay needed a lending ear besides her girlfriends, she knew Ryan would listen to her ramble on about Zeke.

And would who forget the chocolate chip binge that Ryan was forced to break before Sharpay completely broke down? 

"But, you know Haylie's my best friend, Ryan. You know I wouldn't keep a secret for this long."

"Well, keep it a secret. Maybe when she gets the sixth rose, you can start dropping hints." Ryan said.

"Or maybe I shouldn't. But, sooner or later, her radar's going to be pointing at you, even if you _did_ lie to her to keep a secret." Sharpay commented.

"What girl doesn't want a guy who goes to every one of her classes, and leaves a rose?"

"When she knows that the guy isn't being all secretive, in my opinion." Sharpay told him, and Ryan sighed.

"I just want to do something nice for her."

"Every guy wants to, Ryan." Sharpay said as they went into their third hour classroom.


	7. Detective Work

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is extremely short, and very weird. I just had a rough night, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Seven: Detective Work**

Three roses laid on Haylie's glass coffee table, and Gabriella frowned.

"So, Ryan didn't say that he left these roses?" the brunette asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. He didn't."

And really, Haylie was a bit disappointed. It would have been sweet if Ryan left the roses, but he said he didn't.

Unless...

No. Ryan said he didn't leave the roses, so why is she always asking herself if he did?

"Well, that's strange then. I would assumed that Ryan would have left you the roses." Gabriella stated.

Haylie gave her a friend a smile, and blamed Gabriella's sudden obsession with mystery novels.

"Gabby, maybe I shouldn't think about it. I mean, the first rose said it'll all come together when I get the seventh rose--"

"Oh, Haylie! Don't you even think about who's been doing this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I have, but it always led to Ryan, and Ryan didn't say he left those roses." Haylie explained.

"Yes, and that's what so strange." Gabriella stated.

That's when Mrs. Anderson came into the livingroom, and eyed the roses.

"Oh, those are so pretty! Are they from Ryan?" she asked.

"Um...no. There not." Haylie objected, and her mother's face faltered.

"Oh...then...who are they from?"

"That's what were trying to figure out." Haylie said.

Mrs. Anderson nodded at the roses, and looked up.

"I think this is the work of a secret admirer." she commented, and Gabriella and Haylie looked at each other before looking at her.

Secret admirers sounded cute during their grade school days, and even into their middle school days, but secret admirers were not definately not "cute" in high school.

"Mom, I hate to burst your bubble, but secret admirers aren't really trendy anymore. I mean, I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know, honey. I'm saying just that while you have a secret admirer, you can also have a boyfriend as well. I remember before I met your dad, I had alot of guys crushing on me." Mrs. Anderson stated.

"But, I don't want another guy crushing on me. Ryan's the only guy I like." Haylie replied.

"Sorry, Haylie. That's the way life is." Mrs. Anderson stated, and walked out of the room.

Gabriella looked at the roses, and stated, "Maybe you'll find out who it after sometime."

Haylie hoped so, because the supsnse was killing her.


	8. The Fourth Rose

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: The Fourth Rose**

"Finally getting to the seventh rose, Ryan?"

"Troy, not so loud! She might hear you!" Ryan stated, and Troy chuckled.

Today, Ryan placed the fourth rose in Haylie's fourth hour, and Troy was asking him about it when he, Troy, and Chad were in a small group doing a worksheet (to Ryan's delight, because he knew Chad was going to say something about it sooner or later) during first hour.

"It's not it's a secret anymore, Evans. Your _sister_ even knows your doing this!" Chad responded, and Ryan glared at him.

"So? I still want to keep it a secret!" Ryan replied, while the two jocks rolled eyes.

"We know, Ryan. Were just saying that now Sharpay knows, she will try and--"

"She won't. She told me." Ryan replied.

"Evans, listen. I know she's changed and everything, and Haylie's now her bestest, most cloesest friend, but don't you think that maybe it might be a bit risky that the girl who used to be called The Ice Princess knows your secret?" Chad asked.

"Like I told you: she will not tell Haylie about the roses. It's bad enough she told me that Haylie will get curious, and Haylie already is." Ryan explained.

"Why did you have to be romantic? I mean, a simple walk in the park can be romantic, right?" Chad asked.

"Because I like to be original. Different, even. That what Haylie said. She thinks that's attractive." Ryan stated, but he frowned slightly when he saw that Troy and Chad were chuckling.

"What? It's true!" he said, and that just made the two guys laugh even harder.

"Dude, your already different as it is! I don't think you can get any different than that!" Chad replied, and Ryan glanced over in the room.

While the three guys were in a group, Haylie, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, have paired off into a group of two and threes, Haylie being with Sharpay this time instead of Gabriella (Ryan even heard her demand that the small blonde should be her group).

And just he was with Chad and Troy, Haylie and Sharpay were talking (they were doing most of that than they were working, totally the opposite of what Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella were doing.

Haylie caught the sight of Ryan looking at them, and Haylie gave him a smile, and waved before turning her attention to Sharpay again.

While Troy and Chad talked (they finished the worksheet a long time ago), he went over to Sharpay and Haylie, with a smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be working?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same, brother?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie giggled.

"Actually, were done." Ryan said, smiling in Haylie's direction.

"Oh, really? With those two as your partners, I didn't think you got anything done." Sharpay replied, and Haylie shook her head.

"You guys sound so funny when you agrue." she stated, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, we have that talent, don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah. People tell us that all the time. Especially when we were younger." Ryan told her.

"Did you ever fight with Mackenize, Haylie? Or were you perfect angels like me and Ryan?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan smirked.

"We were good. Depending on the situation, I guess." Haylie responded.

"Well, that's nice." Sharpay said, getting up, and heading over to Zeke.

Ryan stole Sharpay's vacant spot, and looked at Haylie.

"Do you have anything going on tonight? We could do something."

"Can't. Mrs. Jacobs wants me to baby-sit Lilly." Haylie told him, and Ryan frowned.

"Wait..didn't you just baby-sit her the other day?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Jacobs is doing something over at Lilly's school, and I promised." Haylie commented.

"Maybe I can come over." Ryan suggested, and Haylie shook her head.

"As much as Lilly and I would like that, Mrs. Jacobs says no to visitors on school nights. Sorry, Ryan." Haylie explained as she got up, and swung her backpack under her shoulder.

"Haylie--" Ryan started, but the bell cut him off, and he sighed, getting his own backpack as well and walked out of the classroom.

Why was Haylie resistant about him and her hanging out? This never happened before, not ever.

But, Ryan was reminded that Haylie took baby-sitting Lilly very seriously, and she didn't want to lose Mrs. Jacobs, even if the woman _was_ her only client at the moment.

Ryan just shook his head, and proceeded down the hall, wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend.


	9. Valetine Day Blues

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Valentine Day Blues**

"Time to go to bed, Lilly."

"Is Ryan coming?"

"No, Lilly. He isn't."

"Darn.."

When LIlly was put to bed, she picked up her cellphone, and called Gabriella.

"Hey. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing...just baby-sitting Lilly." Haylie stated.

"Haylie, I know you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Haylie said.

But, she knew she couldn't lie.

Not to Gabriella, of all people, who knew her all too well.

"I know this sounds so mean, but I wish Ryan would do something. I mean, it's almost Februray fourteenth!" she explained.

"Maybe it's a surprise, Haylie. Boys can be like that." Gabriella replied.

"Maybe he isn't doing anything at all."

"I know Ryan, Haylie. He will try to surprise you, I promise." the brunette ressured her friend.

"What if he doesn't, though?" Haylie asked.

"If he doesn't, I'm sure he'll think of something more romantic for you, Haylie. If he does, just be happy about what he gives you." Gabriella advised, and Haylie nodded.

"I guess that's true. I don't why I'm being so negavite." Haylie stated.

"Well, it _is _your first valentine's day with him, I guess." Gabriella told her.

Haylie missed Februray fourteeth last year because she moved during the spring. But, she didn't spend that valentine's day with Ryan: she spent it with Connor.

"What is Troy doing for you?" Haylie asked, to change the subject.

"Dinner, and possibly a night of dancing. You know, old-fashioned stuff."

Haylie almost burst out laughing.

If she was right, she never really seen Troy dance, but if Gabriella said he could, then she believed her.

"That's sweet." she replied.

"You and Ryan could come if you want. I know how much Ryan likes to dance. Maybe he can teach Troy." Gabriella joked, and Haylie giggled.

"Oh, no! We can't! That's your special evening!" Haylie explained, and Gabriella laughed.

"Okay, okay. I was just suggesting. But, I have to go. I'll see you later." Gabriella said, and Haylie said good-bye.

After a few minutes of shutting her cellphone, a picture of Ryan came up, and Haylie knew he was calling.

"This better be good, drama-boy." she joked, and she could hear Ryan smile.

"But, it is. I want to know why your avoiding me." Ryan said.

"I'm not avoiding you, Ryan." Haylie replied.

"Then how come today in Mr. Pepper's class--"

"I didn't want to get into trouble. You know that." Haylie insisted, and Ryan sighed.

"I guess so." Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"Hey, but that doesn't mean that we could still do something, right? If your up for it." Haylie asked.

"Sure. I'd like that. How can I pass up a chance to be with my favorite girl?" Ryan asked, and Haylie felt a blush raise up in her cheeks.

Even if they have been dating for sometime, Ryan still made her feel like she still had a crush on him.

"Okay. How about tomorrow night? My house?"

"And tomorrow's Friday again..."

Haylie rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't--"

"You will fall asleep, I know it! Every single time!"

"Admit it: you like it when I fall asleep, Ryan!"

"Okay, maybe I do. But, what guy doesn't like for his girlfriend to fall asleep?"

Haylie shook her head as she laughed.

"Um...I don't know, but--"

"Haylie?"

Haylie looked up from her conversation with Ryan to see Lilly at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, Lilly...did I wake you?" she asked.

Lilly shook her head.

"Are you talking to Ryan?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah..."

Lilly went over to Haylie, and took the cellphone from her.

"Hey, Ryan!" Lilly stated, and Haylie could hear Ryan laugh.

"Isn't past your bedtime?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe..." Lilly said, and Haylie laughed.

"Lilly, your mother is going to kill me. Say good-night to Ryan, please." Haylie said, and Lilly said good-night, and rushed back upstairs, grinning.

"You know, I could never get enough of her." Ryan explained, and Haylie grinned once more.

Maybe the blues were gone?


	10. The Fifth Rose

**Author's Note: Hey! Were finally getting there! Just hold on for a few more chapters!**

**Chapter Ten: The Fifth Rose**

Ryan sighed in relief.

Two more to go, and he never got caught.

It was amazing how much your girlfriend could put you through, even if it was a crazy idea such as placing seven roses in all of her classes.

And never getting caught.

Slipping out of Haylie's fifth hour classroom, he was doing just fine until--

"What are you doing?"

Ryan froze as he turned around to find Haylie standing there, with a confused look on her.

"I...um...funny thing about that..."

Of course, this would probably the offical time that he would get caught, but he couldn't.

Not when he had two more to go.

"I was just checking out what your fifth hour was..." Ryan stated, but Haylie was still confused.

"Ryan, we have lunch this hour. But, Taylor and Gabriella told me I should watch them practice for a Decathlon match.."

"Right." Ryan stated.

He knew that, because Haylie told that to him in advance.

"Is everything okay?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah! Everything's peachy." Ryan said, taking a step backwards.

"It's just that you've been acting strange every since I've been getting those roses." Haylie explained.

"Nonsense! I'm not acting strange!" Ryan stated, just as Taylor and Gabriella were walking up them.

"Ready, Haylie?" Gabriella asked before she and Taylor went inside the classroom.

"Yeah. Just a minute." Haylie told them, and she turned her attention to Ryan.

"You would tell me if something's up, right?" Haylie asked.

"Of course I would." Ryan told her.

"Truthfully?" Haylie asked.

"Yes. I would tell you if something is wrong." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled.

"Good." Haylie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going into the room.

When he told this to the guys later, Chad was ever so kind to point out his favorite theory:

"Evans, we all told you this was going to be risky! Especially when you do six and seven."

"Seven's the last one, Chad. I think I can handle it." Ryan told him.

"Evans, you almost got caught! And on the fifth rose too!" Chad explained.

"I know, but I didn't tell her. That's the main thing, right?"

"Evans--"

"Chad, enough." Troy told the frizzy-haired boy sharply, and Chad quickly closed his mouth.

At this time, Ryan was grateful to have a friend like Troy, who could make Chad obey without any questions asked.

Because Ryan could never do that, and if he did, Chad would probably kill him.

Besides, then he would be acting a former Ice Princess (or would that make him a prince?).

"I think I agree with Chad. You have to be a bit more careful with your deliveries now, Ryan. Especially with these last two." Troy replied.

"Troy, I think I know that by now. I don't need you two nagging on me."

"Who's nagging you? Were just stating the truth." Chad said.

Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, and Kelsi looked at the bickering trio, with frowns on their faces.

Who knew delivering roses caused so much trouble?

Ryan sighed as he gazed at the food that was in front of him.

Of course they were, and Ryan thought it was a good plan at the time.

But, now it just placed stress on only himself, but Haylie as well.

Ryan realized he wasn't that hungry, and got up to throw away his food, and went outside.

He started to walk around, but then he stopped at the classroom that had Haylie, Gabriella, and Taylor.

Haylie sat in one of the many desks, and the rose was laying on top, which must have ment she found it, and her eyes were glued on Gabriella and Taylor, who were being quizzed by Mrs. Quest, the science teacher.

He tore his gaze away from the scene when he thought that Haylie had looked in his direction, and he was right when he heard a voice call out his name a few minutes later.

"Ryan!"

Ryan smiled, and turned around, seeing that she didn't have the rose with her.

"I saw you in the doorway..." she trailed off, and Ryan frowned.

"Where's your rose?" he asked.

"I left in the classroom." Haylie explained, and there was a frown appearing on her face as well.

"Ryan, what's wrong? If there is, you can tell me." she stated, moving closer to him, but Ryan flinched, and moved out of her touch.

What he wanted to say to her was confidential.

And if he did, his secret would be blown.

"Nothing's wrong. I told you that." Ryan said.

"There is...I can feel it." Haylie objected.

"There isn't. I'm fine...I'm just stressed out..." Ryan replied.

"From what?" Haylie asked.

From giving your girlfriend flowers in secret, for starters.

"Classes, you know. Testing. Graduation." Ryan rambled, making a list.

"Ryan, most of the classes that you are in, I'm in. And graduation isn't until the summer." Haylie said doubtfully.

Ryan shook his head, as he contuined to walk down the hallway, but Haylie was still hot on his heels.

"Please, Ryan. What's wrong?" Haylie asked.

"I told you, Haylie. I'm just stressed." Ryan snapped, and he realized that her concern was mixed with saddness, and he sighed.

"Sorry...can we talk about this another time? Go back to Taylor and Gabriella. I'm sure they must be wondering where you ran off too." Ryan replied, and Haylie gave him a small smile.

"Sure. Just say when."

Ryan watched her down the hallway, and he realized that he'd never be able to talk about it until the last rose is placed.


	11. Sisterly Advice

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's kind of short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Sisterly Advice**

After the Decathlon practice wrapped up, the remaining minutes were spent on looking at the rose, and while Gabriella and Taylor say Ryan, Haylie was still unsure about the mysterious character.

Besides, on the top of that, she was really worried about Ryan, and he wouldn't tell her why.

"I'm sure he will tell you sometime, Haylie." Gabriella stated.

When was "sometime"?

"I guess, but what if he doesn't?" Haylie asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." Gabriella told her.

When Haylie got home that afternoon, she wondered if Mackenize was done with her classes for the afternoon.

After the first ring, Mackenize picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey! Remember me? Your only sister?" Haylie asked.

"Oh! Hey, Haylie...and I do remember! I've just been busy." Mackenize told her.

Mackenize was Haylie's twin, and was a freshman in college, just like that Haylie was finishing up her senior year.

"So, how have you been?" Haylie asked.

"The usual...busy, but tired. How about you? Still going strong with Ryan? You know, Valetine's Day is coming up." Mackenize asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still going strong with Ryan. Why did you need to ask that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just saying. Ryan's a first time boyfriend, and he might crack under the pressure of getting you something. I wouldn't be surprised if Ryan dumped you."

This was sort of the reason why she disliked Mackenize sometimes: she was brutally hontest.

"Well, rest assured: he hasn't." Haylie explained.

She told Mackenize about past accidents: exes (well, in her case, Connor. Alyssa was just a friend who was in love), and the Christmas show.

"I'm not saying he would, Haylie. From what you've been telling me, he's doing a pretty good job." Mackenize replied.

Haylie didn't reply as she went into the livingroom, and sat on the couch.

"Yeah. He is doing a good job, I just wish that he would tell me what's bugging him."

"Boys are weird, Haylie. Haven't I told you that before?" Mackenize asked.

"Yes. A thousand times." Haylie commented.

"They won't tell you until they start to crack. Believe me, I've been there." Mackenize said, and Haylie giggled, remembering all of the ex-boyfriends who have Mackenize about what was bugging them.

"Hey, is mom with you? I want to talk to her before I go.."

"Where are you going?" Haylie asked.

She hadn't talked to Mackenize since Augest.

"Out with a couple of friends. Were going to a coffee house that someone heard about. Should be fun." Mackenize told her.

"Yeah. Fun." Haylie said, trying to ignore the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Are you okay, Haylie?" Mackenize asked.

That's when Haylie burst out crying, and she sniffled back a few tears.

"I miss you! When are you coming home?" she asked.

"When I can find the time, Haylie. Don't worry." Mackenize told her.

"That's what you said the last time before I went up to the lodge with my friends and Ryan!" Haylie cried.

"And I promise I will look into it! Right now, I can't." Mackenize replied.

"Promise?" Haylie asked.

"I promise. But, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Say hi to Mom for me!"

And like that, she was off the phone, leaving Haylie to hear the dial-tone.

Of course, Haylie wasn't jealous of Mackenize, because Haylie had the good life here in New Mexico: a boyfriend, a group of friends, and her mother was still with her.

She just wished she had Mackenize back for just one day.

She picked up her cellphone again, and speed-dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hello? Haylie?" Gabriella asked.

"I have the worst sister in the world!" she cried.

Then she burst out crying again.


	12. The Sixth Rose

**Author's Note: Here's chapter twelve! The last chapter will be up shortly!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Sixth Rose**

"I heard you called Mackenize.." Ryan responded.

"Yeah." Haylie stated.

The sixth rose sat in her lap, which she found during sixth hour (Ryan placed it there this morning, hoping that the rose would cheer her up, but it didn't), so Ryan changed the subject.

"Well, one more rose to go. Who do you think it is?" Ryan asked.

"I really don't have a clue." Haylie replied.

"You'll find out, I'm sure." Ryan explained.

"What if it's just someone playing a prank? You said it yourself, Ryan."

"Do you always take my ideas seriously?" Ryan asked, and a smile formed on Haylie's lips.

"Maybe..."

Ryan got up, while Haylie was still sitting on the bench.

"Come on. We'll go back to my house. Sharpay's out. We can watch a movie or something."

"As tempting as that sounds..."

"I asked my mom to buy Corn Pops."

Haylie looked at him, and burst out laughing.

"Okay, fine. If your going to do bribes such as that."

Ryan looked at her with a mask of innocene on his face.

"Who says I was bribing you?" Ryan asked as they came out into the parking lot.

"I was just joking...but, it sounded like you were." Haylie commented, and Ryan rolled his eyes playfully.

"I was not bribing you. Bribing would be like Chad trying to get out of a study date with Taylor." Ryan explained, and Haylie just shook her head.

"True. That does sound like what Chad would do." Haylie said as Ryan headed towards the direction of the Evans' mansion, which alot bigger than Haylie's by alot.

"Are you sure it's okay with your parents?" Haylie asked as she and Ryan went into the livingroom.

"My mom always said your welcome in our home, Haylie. So, if it's okay with her, then it's okay with me." Ryan stated, sitting on the couch, and Haylie sat next to him.

"What about your father and Sharpay?" she asked.

"You already know Sharpay likes you, Haylie. Don't forget, she's one of your best friends. My dad...his opinion doesn't really matter. It's more of my mom's anyways." Ryan said.

"Your father should know about you and Sharpay, Ryan." Haylie replied.

"He doesn't, Haylie. He doesn't care that we have friends or that we found ourselves someone that we really care for...all he cares about is work. Of course, you have seen him that previous summer." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

She had met Mr. Evans when she and the Wildcats were working at the Lava Springs, and she thought he looked like a pretty nice guy.

But then again, she never heard what the Evans siblings _really_ thought of their father until Sharpay nearly had a breakdown and told Haylie somewhat of the twins' father, who they only get to talk to every now and then.

"That's actually what Sharpay said...except it was bit more dramatic." she told him, and Ryan smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me. She tries to make it seem we live in the life of woe and misery, when in reality, we actually don't." he replied.

There was a pause until he asked:

"So, how about that Corn Pop?"


	13. It All Comes Together

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter of SRR! Enjoy, and watch out for my newest story, The Perfect Boyfriend!**

**Chapter Thirteen: It All Comes Together**

Haylie gotten the seventh, and final rose during seventh hour. The card stated that the mystery person would be at her locker after the bell had rang, so she ran to her locker, and got out her stuff that she needed for the weekend.

"Your still not waiting for him, are you?"

Haylie almost jumped when she saw Ryan leaning against the locker that was next to hers.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the card on the seventh rose said that he'd be here--"

But, the the only person who always met her by her locker was Ryan, and judging by the smile that was slowly into a grin, and she held a shocked expression on her face as she placed the pieces together.

"It was _you_?" Haylie asked, and as Ryan looked at the ground, with a goofy grin on his face, Haylie smiled herself.

"So everyone was right when they said it was you, including me." Haylie stated.

"When you told me that story about Connor, I just wanted to do something special." Ryan explained, looking up.

"You did a good job, I'll give you that!" Haylie commented as Ryan laughed.

"Yes, but I was always afraid I'd get caught by someone...mainly, you." he said.

"No, of course not! You hid it very well, or it could have been those acting clases that were paying off." Haylie explained as she closed her locker, and she and Ryan started to walk.

"Could be. Or, it was you. You never figured it out." Ryan said.

"I didn't know it was you at first." Haylie replied.

"Well, now you do...so, Miss Haylie...besides the roses, what else should we do for Valentine's Day?" Ryan asked, and Haylie grinned.

"If you don't mind, I rather just stick to our orginal plans, and watch a movie. Is that alright wirh you?" Haylie asked as she looked at him.

Ryan pretended to think about it, and then he smiled.

"Fine by me. But, don't fall asleep on me."

"I try not too, but some of the movies you pick..." Haylie started, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"If you want, we can see a movie you like. Chances are, I'll probably do the same thing." Ryan stated, and Haylie hitted him on the shoulder.

"You will not, and I'll make sure of it." Haylie replied, while Ryan grinned, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, it's a deal." he explained, as they headed towards his car.

Out of all the Valentine's Days that she spent, she thought this one would be perfect.

Just plain perfect.


End file.
